


say something

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: Prototype ของนิยายเราเองค่ะ





	say something

**Author's Note:**

> Prototype ของนิยายเราเองค่ะ

Day 3 : กรีดร้อง

 

 

 

 

เด็กสาวจำไม่ได้ว่านอกจากกรีดร้องสุดเสียงแล้วเธอทำอะไรลงไปบ้าง รู้เพียงแต่ตอนนี้ถูกพันธนาการแน่นหนายิ่งกว่าพวกคนที่พ่อของเธอเรียกว่าตัวอันตราย

 

พูดถึงเขา...เธอก็อยากกรีดร้องออกมาอีกครั้ง เด็กสาวขยับริมฝีปากตั้งท่าจะระบายอารมณ์ แต่ถูกขัดด้วยผู้มาเยือนที่อยู่ตรงข้ามฝากม่านมายาสีใส

 

“เฟรราเซีย” ชายหนุ่มผู้มีใบหน้าคล้ายคลึงกับพ่อของเธอจนน่าปวดใจขานเรียก

 

“...” เจ้าของชื่อหลับตาลง เบือนหน้าหนี

 

“สงบสติได้แล้วหรือยัง”

 

“....”

 

“ไม่รู้สึกตัวเหมือน _ครั้งนั้น_ ใช่ไหม”

 

“...”

 

“เฟรราเซีย ถ้าเธอไม่พูด พวกเขาจะตัดสินว่าเธอรู้สึกตัวตอนทำ จะขังเธอไว้แบบนี้ จะกลับบ้านไม่ได้แล้วนะ”

 

เด็กสาวหัวเราะขื่น เอื้อนเอ่ยคำตอบออกไปเป็นครั้งแรก

 

“ท่านยังคิดว่าข้าอยากกลับไปหรือ ไม่มีท่านพ่อ...สิ่งที่ท่านเรียกว่าบ้านมันก็เป็นแค่ก้อนปูนที่ขังข้าไว้ ไม่ต่างกับที่นี่หรอก” ก้อนสะอื้นจุกในลำคอ เธอกัดลิ้นห้ามน้ำตา ไม่ต้องการอ่อนไหวให้ใครเห็น

 

“เพราะไม่มีนิโคไล ข้าถึงอยากให้เจ้ากลับไป”เซบาสเตียนคุกเข่าลง น้ำเสียงและนัยน์ตาฉายแววเว้าวอน “พวกเราเสียเขาไปคนนึงแล้ว อย่าให้เราเสียเจ้าไปอีกคนเลย”

 

เด็กสาวนิ่งงัน ก่อนเล่าความจริงออกไป

 

 

 


End file.
